


Wedding Tears

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto doesn’t even hear the laugh that comes from the small crowd of family and friends. It’s like they are the only ones in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Tears

There’s a happy smile that tugs up the corner of Naruto’s lips, tears streaming down cheeks as Sasuke starts his vows. Sasuke’s thumb brushes a few of Naruto’s tears away, his own smile mirroring Naruto’s. There is a light comforting squeeze applied to the hand Sasuke is holding in his. 

There’s a soft, loving look adorning Sasuke’s face as his thumb brushes Naruto’s cheek. “You’re a complete idiot.” Naruto doesn’t even hear the laugh that comes from the small crowd of family and friends. It’s like they are the only ones in the room. “But for some reason I feel in love with you. It probably has to do with how persistent you were in high school to become friends with me. All I wanted was to be left alone and you never gave up. I’m so happy you never gave up. I don’t know what I would do without you. I love that I wake up to you every morning. I love that you have no problem with my bad moods. You know exactly what to do and say. I even like the way you cry when you’re overjoyed. 

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to come to terms with my feelings. I wasted six years only being your friend when I could have had more.” Sasuke pauses for a moment, eyes glossy. Naruto can’t help the light chuckle that leaves his lips at the words. It had taken Sasuke ages to come to term with his feelings, but Naruto had been patient with him. He knew Sasuke would come around eventually. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you, traveling with you, creating a family with you, being with you. I’m lucky that I found you.” 

Naruto must look like an idiot, tears streaming down his cheeks and snot dripping from his nose. Sasuke pulls his hand away for a moment and tugs a tissue from his pocket. There’s another chuckle from Naruto as he takes the tissue to wipe his nose. Sasuke knew he was going to cry and he came prepared. Though, with the way Sasuke’s eyes look right now, Naruto doesn’t doubt he might cry as well. This day means just as much to Sasuke as it does to Naruto. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto starts, attention now on Naruto for him to complete his own vows. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to come after Sasuke with that amazing speak and all, but Naruto is going to try. “Sas…” He has to take a deep breath, eyes closing in hopes of controlling his tears. The crying is causing a shaking to his voice that makes it harder to understand him. The comforting hand on his cheek brushes his skin softly and Naruto finds himself calming down enough to open his eyes back up and meet Sasuke’s dark ones. 

“I’m one lucky idiot.” There’s a chuckle that Naruto doesn’t hear again. All his attention is on Sasuke. He needs Sasuke to know how he feels. “The second I saw you on the first day of high school I knew I had to know you. I didn’t expect to fall in love with your sour attitude and your rare, but shy smile. I love the days you smile. It brightens my world because it reflects all your love. I still have trouble believing I’m the one who put that smile on your beautiful face.” Normally Sasuke would knock Naruto for saying such a thing, but the words only seem to have the tears streaming down Sasuke’s cheeks as well. 

“I love when you wake up before me and press a kiss on my forehead to wake me up. The way you kiss me when you’ve had a long, annoying day at work, the need to just disappear from the world apparent. The way you run your fingers through my hair when I’m sleeping on your lap. I really just love everything about you. You’re a total jerk sometimes, but I’ve broken through to you in a way I never thought possible. I want to keep discovering new things about you. I want to start a family with you. I need to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Sasuke shakes his head at Naruto’s words, like he’s trying to shake away the tears from his cheeks. Naruto is smiling at him brightly, the tears still running down his cheeks and the officiant moves on when Naruto finishes, allowing the two of them to exchange rings. 

And then suddenly they are pronounced husbands and Naruto can’t help but wrap his arms around Sasuke’s waist to pull him close and kiss him with all the love he can possibly muster. Sasuke’s arms are wound around his neck and the crowd is cheering. 

“I love you so much,” Naruto mutters when they pull apart, forehead resting against Sasuke’s. This is the happiest Naruto has ever seen Sasuke and it has his heart pounding in his chest. He thinks he’s falling in love with Sasuke all over again when the other leans forward for another peck. 

“I love you too,” Sasuke mutters. It’s a shame when Naruto has to pull away from him; the only part of his body still touching Sasuke is his hand, which is griping Sasuke’s tightly, like he never wants to go. 

It’s the first time since they walked down the aisle that Naruto finally sees everyone, notices the way tears are running down their mother’s faces, Sakura joining in. He hears the crowd still clapping and he holds their hands above his head, a laughing leaving his lips as they walk down the few steps from the stage. 

He turns to look at Sasuke and swoops in for another kiss as he heads back down the aisle, this time with Sasuke as his husband. 

It’s the best feeling in the world.


End file.
